Obsession
by Anne Asakura
Summary: As mentiras dela machucam. Como fogo. Como uma lâmina atravessando lentamente o corpo. Machucam. E doem. - AllenRoad - Presente de aniversário para Srta. Abracadabra.


_**Obsession**_

_-_

_As mentiras dela machucam. Como fogo. Como uma lâmina atravessando lentamente o corpo. Machucam. E doem._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para a Morg s2_

_-_

"_Would you mind if i hurt you?_

_Understand that i need to_

_Wish that i had other choices _

_Than to harm the one i love"_

_What have you done – Whithin Temptation._

_-_

Acontece num único momento. Num único sopro de seu desejo ou de sua vontade. Primeiro ela está lá e depois não está, talvez como um fantasma ou como uma assombração. Você não sabe dizer. A única coisa que você sabe dizer é que está lá. Talvez há muito ou talvez há pouco tempo – isso você sabe, mas é difícil dizer.

Ela faz muitas coisas. Ela corre, ela grita e ela brinca. E ela canta, e gira, e corta, e machuca. E ela faz todas essas coisas _rindo_, porque ela gosta. E ela também _mata,_ mas isso é uma coisa que você não gosta de lembrar. Não gosta, porque é doloroso. Porque _ninguém_ deveria matar. Mas ela mata. E nela não dói, porque ela _ri_ e as pessoas só riem quando estão felizes, não é?

_(Mas você também ri, Allen, e desde quando você é feliz?)_

Esse é um lado dela que você prefere ignorar. É um lado que te causa nojo e repulsa como muitas outras coisas que ela faz. Talvez como fazer pessoas de bonecas ou qualquer coisa desse gênero, mas você não tem certeza se é isso mesmo. Deve ser, porque parece nítido em sua mente que esse episódio aconteceu alguma vez. Você só não tem certeza.

Mas você tem certeza de muitas coisas, Allen. Como o de um abraço quente que não deveria ser e de um sorriso de meia lua com a promessa da sua morte – porque ela sim é forte, Allen. Ela disse que algum dia te mataria e ela sempre cumpre suas promessas. Mas ela também é mentirosa, Allen. E isso foi a primeira coisa que você aprendeu a respeito de Road Kamelot: ela mente. E as mentiras dela machucam. Como fogo. Como uma lâmina atravessando lentamente o corpo. Machucam. E doem.

**_X_**

Você acha que faz pouco tempo. Você _quer achar_ que faz pouco tempo. Mas aqui vai um aviso: não faz. Não faz pouco tempo, Allen. E não é algo que aconteceu uma única vez e que nunca mais voltará a acontecer. Isso é algo do qual você tenta se convencer todas as vezes que ela vai embora – ou que você vai, porque você também a procura, Allen. _Você_ a procura. Você acha que faz pouco tempo desde o último encontro com Road, mas não é bem assim. Não é, porque ela não quer que seja. E se ela não quer, não é. Simples assim.

E você tenta, Allen, tenta inutilmente fazer a conta nos dedos. Você conta e reconta, mas então vê que nem todos os dedos de suas mãos e pés são o suficiente para fazer aquela soma. Acontece que você não sabe quanto tempo faz e nem quanto tempo fará. Porque você a procura e não acha.

_(E por que para ela é tão simples te achar?)_

Procura em florestas, em becos escuros, em todos os _malditos _lugares que os _malditos_ noés gostam de freqüentar _(embora você não tenha certeza de nada, nem mesmo da data de hoje)_, mas não a encontra. Porque ela não quer ser encontrada, Allen. Porque _perde a graça_ ser encontrada.

Mas então, sempre quando você está perto de desistir, sempre que você acha que não dá mais para continuar ela aparece. E ela sorri, pega o seu rosto e te olha daquele jeito infantil, mas há alguma coisa no olhar dela que passa longe de ser infantil; é assombroso e te prende de uma maneira que você é incapaz de explicar. E então ela fala, as palavras saindo lentamente de sua boca, o hálito do último doce que ela comeu ainda nos lábios.

_"Você já cansou de brincar, Allen-kun?"_

_(Já cansou de brincar?)_

E antes que você possa responder – antes que possa _pensar_ em fazer qualquer outra coisa –, ela te toca os lábios com os próprios porque ela já sabe o que você dirá ou tentará dizer. Talvez você tente resistir ou dizer algo que faça sentido, mas a verdade é que a relação _(se é que podem chamar disso)_ de vocês não faz sentido. Nada na sua vida que envolva Road faz sentido. Nem mesmo você.

A única coisa que parece fazer sentido na presença dela são os beijos. Tão doces quanto caramelo ou qualquer outra coisa doce que você possa vir a provar algum dia.

_**X**_

É sempre ela quem dá o primeiro passo, o primeiro beijo, o primeiro tudo. É sempre ela quem toma as decisões e que age por vocês dois. Porque você acha que sozinho não teria coragem de fazer isso embora você saiba que já não pode viver sem senti-la perto de si – o que é uma ironia para você, Allen, que deve caçar e _destruir_ os noés e não permanecer ao lado deles, dividindo a mesma cama e o mesmo espaço.

Acontece que é difícil explicar o que te atrai nela. É difícil até mesmo para você compreender o que é esse maldito magnetismo, você só sabe que está lá e que com isso ela te domina, faz o que quiser com você. Chega a ser um pouco humilhante, não é? Depender tanto assim de alguém que deveria odiar – depender assim de qualquer pessoa já o é.

Mas enquanto você está com ela, beijando os lábios, o rosto, o pescoço e descendo lentamente, cada vez mais lentamente, você não consegue pensar nisso. É como se Road criasse uma espécie de névoa em sua mente que te arranca qualquer tipo de pensamento que não esteja relacionado a ela. E essa loucura, essa obsessão de tê-la por perto apenas mais e mais, desejando cada partícula de seu corpo apenas parece aumentar conforme vocês se aproximam. Conforme vocês se distanciam.

_(Quando essa brincadeira vai chegar ao fim?)_

**_X_**

Não há fim, você conclui enquanto veste novamente a capa de exorcista e encara sua Inocência. Talvez seja insano pensar isso, mas agora que está mais racional do que antes, essa é a única verdade que seus olhos conseguem enxergar quando ela engatinha pela cama e te abraça pelos ombros.

_"Já vai, Allen-kun?"_ Ela pergunta, beijando seu ombro, marcando-o porque assim ela pode dizer a todos que você, Allen, um exorcista, é propriedade dela.

_"Já."_ Você responde seco, como raramente é. Porque você sabe que se sorrir, será um sorriso verdadeiro. E sabe que se olhar para ela, vai querer ficar. E você também sabe que isso tudo é errado e que vocês dois devem dar um basta nisso, mas é impossível.

_"Seu chato."_ Ela se afasta e cruza os braços fazendo um bico infantil. Você tenta ignorar a imagem no espelho enquanto calça os coturnos desesperadamente, porque _não quer_ ouvir ela dizer. _"Fique mais um pouco."_

Mas ela diz. Ela diz, Allen, e você sabe que é de propósito. Sabe quando ergue os olhos e encara no espelho a malícia do olhar de Road. Sabe, sabia muito antes disso quando começaram a se envolver, quando você a viu pela primeira vez.

Sua mãos tremem sutilmente quando você começa a amarrar os cadarços e Road desliza os dedos _(quentes)_ pelos seus braços até que alcance suas mãos. Ela não parece se importar com a sua Inocência – na verdade ela sorri quando olha para ela – e te segura em um aperto do qual você poderia facilmente se livrar, mas não se livra.

_"Fique."_

Seus braços pendem ao lado do corpo e você fecha os olhos. Parte de você quer resistir aos beijos sutis que ela distribui em seu pescoço, mas a outra parte pede – implora – para que você fique.

_"Estão me esperando..."_

É verdade, não é? Há pessoas te esperando – aguardando pelo seu regresso – enquanto você está aqui, em um quarto qualquer de um hotel qualquer com a única pessoa que não deveria estar.

_"Podem esperar mais um pouco. __Vamos brincar, Allen-kun."_

Você vira o rosto e encontra os lábios dela, perdendo-se outra vez no mundo de sonhos de Road, dividindo-se entre o real e o não real.

_(Você ainda não sabe, mas já cansou de resistir)_

**_X_**

Geralmente, quando estão distantes, você tenta não pensar – muito – nela. Costuma funcionar quando você tem alguma distração, algum Akuma para derrotar ou a companhia de seus amigos. Nesses momentos, você consegue esquecer um pouco, dissipar a imagem dela sorrindo e te dizendo para ficar ou a imagem dela gargalhando porque matou mais alguém.

É uma imagem que às vezes aparece nos seus sonhos e que te incomoda profundamente, porque, de alguma forma, ver em seus próprios sonhos que ela é uma assassina, parece confirmar a realidade.

_(E se isso é a realidade, o que é que vocês vivem afinal?)_

Você não gosta muito de pensar nisso. Porque _pensar_ significa _importar-se_ e isso seria o _pior_ erro que você poderia cometer em toda sua vida. Já não basta essa explosão de sentimentos que inflama seu peito cada vez que a vê? Já não basta a dor que sente todas as noites quando se vira na cama e vê que lá não há nada além do cheiro que ela deixou? Já não basta simplesmente estarem _juntos_nessa espiral na qual se envolveram?

Talvez não baste, pensa você. Talvez nada baste por simplesmente não fazer sentido. E pra ela seria muito fácil ignorar todas as regras, mas não é pra você. Você se levanta da cama e olha pela janela. Lá fora, a lua cheia brilha e enquanto encara as estrelas, você se pergunta quantas pessoas já morreram nas mãos dela. Porque de alguma forma, as mortes que ela causa parecem pesar sobre suas costas, como uma sina ou uma maldição; uma marca da qual jamais poderá se livrar.

E você sabe que não deveria se culpar por isso, Allen, porque não foi você que causou nenhuma dessas mortes.

_(Mas poderia matá-la e evitar isso tudo)_

Poderia?

**_X_**

Às vezes você sonha com ela. Não como uma assassina, mas como a garota que por vezes incontáveis te procura. Nessas vezes, ela sempre aparece em meio às brumas de um mundo completamente branco. Ela caminha na sua direção sorrindo, sempre sorrindo daquela maneira possessiva que diz que você é dela e de mais ninguém.

É aquele sorriso que te arde na pele e que te causa arrepios que nenhuma outra pessoa é capaz de causar. Nesses sonhos, ela sempre carrega uma sombrinha, mas você nunca sabe dizer por quê. E uma vez, _só uma vez,_ você perguntou o motivo.

_"Porque pode chover, seu bobinho."_

É uma resposta estúpida, você pensa, mas que faz todo o sentido.

Ela se aproxima de você e te mede com os olhos, carregando aquela malícia que somente as crianças podem possuir. O corpo dela balança suavemente para frente e para trás, sempre coberto pelo véu de brumas que envolvem todo o lugar como uma espécie de barreira que separa o real do irreal.

Os lábios de Road se entreabrem e as duas palavras tão costumeiras ecoam por todo o lugar:

_ "Quer brincar?"_

Desses sonhos, você sempre acorda ensopado de suor e com a sensação de estar muito mais cansado do que quando foi se deitar. E quando você olha em volta, através da janela aberta do seu quarto _(onde quer que seja)_, o lugar ao seu lado está desarrumado e as marcas se espalham por seu corpo como se ela realmente estivesse estado lá. E como se para confirmar suas suspeitas, o cheiro de doces se espalha por todo o local.

Às vezes você gostaria de não sonhar.

**_X_**

Durante muito tempo, você pensou que fosse capaz de lutar contra isso. Mas agora que caminha sozinho durante a noite, buscando um motivo qualquer para não pensar nela, você se dá conta de que jamais foi ou será capaz de lutar contra esse sentimento que só se intensifica a cada instante que passa.

Agora já não importa mais estar perto ou longe dela, porque seus pensamentos não migram mais para outra coisa que não seja a imagem de Road Kamelot. Muitas vezes, enquanto você caminha, olha para os lados como se tivesse avistado a silhueta dela ou escutado a voz infantil chamar seu nome. Mas você sempre se depara com o vazio, com a ausência dela.

Você suspira e se senta em um dos bancos do parque, erguendo os olhos na direção do céu estrelado. Sente que seu peito é preenchido por um vazio que não sabe explicar; um vazio que chega a superar aquele que sentiu quando seu pai morreu.

E é estranho para você sentir-se assim, pois achou que já estava acostumado com essa sensação. Afinal de contas, a sua vida nunca teve muita importância mesmo, não é? A única coisa que realmente importa para você, são os seus objetivos que, por algum motivo, parecem cada dia mais distantes com a proximidade de Road.

E você quer, realmente quer afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça ou afastar-se dela – por incontáveis vezes você esteve disposto a colocar um ponto final nessa história, mas sempre fraquejou no fim.

Mas a culpa não pode ser só sua, pode? Toda vez que você toma coragem, Road parece prever e faz algo que destrói qualquer expectativa que você tenha de deixar essa relação para trás. E agora, mesmo que o vazio seja intenso e arda em seu peito, você está disposto a acabar com isso. Está tão decidido que tem a certeza de que nada neste mundo poderá impedi-lo.

Você abaixa o rosto e suspira. No instante em que vai erguer-se, duas mãos lhe cobrem os olhos. E você quer se enganar. Quer pensar que essa pode ser uma brincadeira de Lavi, Lenalee ou até mesmo Kanda – embora você tenha certeza de que ele jamais faria isso –, mas você sabe que não é nenhum deles. Sabe pela textura lisa das mãos e pelo calor que desprende delas. Soube muito antes de escutar a voz acompanhada daquela risada dócil, muito antes de qualquer movimento dela.

_"Adivinha quem é?"_

Você estremece com o sussurro dela e todo o desejo que tinha de acabar com isso se esvai junto com o que restou de sua sanidade.

**_X_**

E agora vocês estão numa batalha para ver quem é mais hábil em tirar as roupas do outro – você é bom, mas está óbvio que Road é muito melhor – e antes que possa se dar conta do que está fazendo, você a joga contra a cama e rouba daqueles lábios doces um beijo de pura volúpia.

Talvez se você visse seu próprio reflexo, Allen, não se reconhecesse nesse instante. Mas o que você vê refletido nos olhos de Road Kamelot, está muito distante de ser a sua imagem. Você vê neles o desejo de ser possuída mais uma vez. O desejo de marcá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis e de envenená-lo ainda mais com suas palavras doces e tão cruéis.

Seus desejos estão mais intensos do que o normal, mas você não consegue pensar nisso agora. A única coisa na qual consegue pensar, é no desejo de tê-la consigo mais uma vez e nada mais. E esse desejo tão intenso é o que te cega e que te faz dizer palavras que você não disse a mais ninguém. Palavras que não deveriam sair de sua boca sob hipótese alguma, mas que fluem tão naturalmente quando seus lábios se afastam em um estalo sutil.

_"Eu te amo."_

O tempo parece parar nesse instante. Road o encara com ligeira surpresa, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados como quem não esperava essas palavras. E pela expressão que ela lê em seu rosto alguns segundos depois de vocês voltarem a respirar, ela sabe que você também não.

E nesse momento em que o tempo pareceu ficar suspenso no ar, você enxergou nos olhos dela um brilho diferente da costumeira malícia. Há um algo a mais que difere de qualquer outra expressão que você já tenha visto no rosto de Road em qualquer outro instante que vocês estiveram juntos. Não é só a surpresa, mas algo que talvez beire a uma felicidade que se apaga com a mesma velocidade que se acendeu.

Você sente um embrulho no estômago, talvez com a sensação de ter falado demais, e tudo ao redor parece estremecer, como se o mundo todo estivesse prestes a desmoronar.

E talvez para não demonstrar fraqueza, por pena de você, ou para simplesmente esmagar esse silêncio incômodo que se instalou entre vocês, ela segura seu rosto entre as mãos e volta a sorrir daquela maneira matreira que você tanto conhece.

_"Eu também."_ Ela diz, risonha e o tempo volta a correr.

_(Mas será que ela falou sério?)_

**_X_**

Desde o seu último encontro com Road, a vida tem parecido apenas um filme que você aprecia de fora. Você não sente vontade de fazer mais nada que não esteja relacionado à Road. Nem mesmo empanturrar-se com as delícias da cozinha da Ordem ou caçar Akumas parece ser uma saída para você nesse momento.

Nada mais parece ser uma saída.

Aquela declaração de amor inesperada que você fez à Road pareceu levar junto sua alma, pois você não deseja outra coisa que não seja estar ao lado dela. E, de alguma forma que você não sabe explicar, o mundo parece compartilhar da sua dor.

Hoje o dia amanheceu chuvoso e chuvoso ficou até o anoitecer. Você não se lembra dos acontecimentos ao decorrer dessas vinte e quatro horas que passaram. Tudo em sua mente é marcado pela presença de um branco constante que é preenchido com a imagem de Road.

Você balança a cabeça e sente um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, enquanto se deita para dormir. Sua mente vaga para muitos lugares, mas todos eles parecem estar relacionados àquela noé que preenche cada canto do seu pensamento. É algo tão forte que chega a machucar. E então finalmente você parece entender que se precipitou quando disse que a amava. Porque não pode ser amor, você conclui, virando-se para o lado oposto à janela. É mais do que isso.

_(Obsessão)_

E essa obsessão está te matando. É a única coisa que você pode concluir.

**_X_**

Você perdeu a noção do tempo e de tudo que está ao seu redor. De alguma forma estranha, o mundo parece estar desmoronando ao seu redor e nada disso consegue te afetar da forma que deveria. Road tem aparecido com mais freqüência e isso te deixa _(feliz?)_ um pouco afastado desse estado alfa que parece ter se tornado a sua vida.

Durante muitas das vezes que ela apareceu para você, passaram o tempo olhando para um céu estranhamente vazio em uma cidade silenciosa. Às vezes você quer questionar acerca das outras pessoas que também deveriam fazer parte daquele lugar, mas nada disso parece ter importância enquanto ela está com você.

E também, sempre que você tenta tocar no assunto, ela parece dar um jeito de esquivar-se, então você prefere a ignorância, porque sente que a verdade pode ser dura demais para você.

Hoje Road está especialmente quieta, mas você acha que é porque ela não gosta de dias nublados. Talvez você devesse perguntar o motivo e até vai fazer isso, mas ela fala primeiro.

_"Está acabando."_

Seus olhos se focam na direção que ela está olhando e por um breve instante, tem a impressão de que o céu está esmaecendo, mas logo volta ao normal.

_(O que está acabando?)_

Você sente que é melhor não saber.

**_X_**

Geralmente, você tem notado coisas estranhas. Coisas que não haviam antes passado por sua cabeça, mas que passam agora. Será que não é estranho Road aparecer na Ordem e ninguém sequer notar sua presença? Como isso seria possível? E por que ninguém te questiona a respeito de nada?

Essas perguntas têm ganhado espaço em sua mente, mas não a ocupam por muito tempo, pois Road sempre aparece para dissipar suas divagações. Ultimamente, a presença dela tem sido mais freqüente em sua vida. Você não pode reclamar, porque acha isso bom, mas é realmente estranho ter notado todas essas coisas somente agora.

Tudo bem que você costuma ser desligado, mas será que isso não é um pouco demais?

"_Devo estar imaginando coisas."_

Diz para si mesmo enquanto se dirige para o refeitório da Ordem apenas por costume de ir até lá. Os corredores no caminho estão vazios e por um momento você se pergunta se é tão cedo a ponto de não haver ninguém por ali. Mas é quando chega ao refeitório que as coisas se tornam ainda mais estranhas, pois não há uma única alma presente no local. Nem mesmo Kanda está ali.

"_Allen-kun."_

A voz é inconfundível, mas você quer acreditar que não é ela. Quer acreditar que é apenas Lenalee ou qualquer outra pessoa te chamando, mas não ela. Porque _ela_ não podia estar ali. Ela jamais _chegaria_ até ali. E você não quer se virar, Allen, porque isso significaria confirmar aquilo que já é certo. Não, ao invés disso você quer continuar parado ali, ignorando aquela voz e pensando em qualquer outra coisa, mas os passos ecoam pelo recinto.

E cada passo parece fazer o chão estremecer, como se um terremoto estivesse a ponto de acontecer a qualquer momento. E então você a vê. Os cabelos azuis, a pele acinzentada e os lábios que hoje não carregam um sorriso, mas a seriedade que você jamais pensou que veria neles.

"_Road, o que você... como você...?"_

Ela te silencia beijando seus lábios e você tem a ligeira impressão de ver seus olhos apagados e sem brilho, antes que se deixe levar pelo beijo dela. Milhões de perguntas fervilham em sua mente, mas você prefere ignorá-las apenas para sentir o sabor dos lábios de Road mais uma vez.

Road se afasta lentamente, deslizando uma das mãos por seu rosto até que a distância entre vocês não permita mais que ela te toque.

"_Foi divertido, não foi, Allen-kun?"_

As mãos para trás, o corpo balançando ligeiramente para trás e um sorriso nos lábios enquanto o mundo se desfaz ao redor de ambos.

"_O que você fez?"_

_(Agora tudo faz sentido, não faz?)_

O silêncio, a falta de pessoas, a presença dela em todos os lugares. Tudo faz sentido, exceto por um pequeno detalhe: a sua obsessão.

**_X_**

Quando você desperta dentro do seu quarto na Ordem, descobre que não passou mais do que uma noite adormecido. Tudo o que aconteceu, todo o tempo vivenciado, não passou de um sonho criado por Road.

_(Tudo um sonho)_

Sabe que não deveria estar surpreso, porque ela mente mesmo. Mas ainda assim, não consegue se conformar com o que houve.

Se senta na cama, tentando assimilar as coisas de forma que façam sentido, mas elas simplesmente não se encaixam em sua mente. Você suspira e balança negativamente a cabeça, notando que há algo na janela do seu quarto. Aproxima-se lentamente e vê um pirulito repousado sobre o parapeito e junto com ele, um pequeno bilhete.

"_Sempre que quiser bons sonhos lembre de mim, Allen-kun, para que possamos nos divertir outra vez."_

Você olha ao redor e nota como o quarto parece estranhamente vazio sem a presença dela. Olha outra vez ao redor e ri. Porque sabe que nada disso foi real. E que ela será eternamente sua. A sua eterna obsessão.

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Eeee olha eu aqui estreando no fandom de DGM \8D/

Bom, eu tenho muitas coisas a dizer, mas preciso começar me justificando com a Abra. Eu disse pra ela que, quando entrasse no fandom, seria com uma Tyki centred. Mas como eu tive idéia pra uma AllenRoad e como o aniversário dela estava próximo, decidi unir a fome com a vontade de comer.

Primeiro, eu sei que essa fic ficou super estranha e que talvez os personagens tenham ficado um pouco descaracterizados, mas, bom, em minha defesa, eu sempre quis trabalhar esse lance de obsessão com esse casal e como é a primeira fic no fandom, acho que é normal as coisas não saírem como eu desejei.

Quanto ao andamento da fic, a culpa é exclusivamente da própria fic por ela ter terminado assim [-qqqq]. Não, sério. Essa fic criou pernas e foi se escrevendo sozinha. Quando eu vi, já tinha ficado desse jeito. E eu não vou contar o que houve, porque eu acabei de lembrar que a Abra tem mania de começar as fics pelas N/A's e como eu tenho a desagradável mania de sempre spoilar o fim aqui pra me justificar de algo, ela sempre acaba me mandando uma "PÔ, ANNE, ESSE É O ASSASSINO? D8" Mas bom, pelo menos dessa vez não tem um 8D

E sobre o final, eu juro que por um longo período, pensei em homenagear minha beta e mentora, Ms. Cookie, deixando _(Insira um final digno aqui)_ na fic, porque eu só tinha a frase final e não conseguia pensar na última parte. Me foi tentador, e sei que não haveria final melhor, mas depois do "Tributo ao Aniversário da Nana", achei melhor não abusar da sorte, ou seja, da boa vontade dos meus leitores.

E gente, como eu sou ruim pra títulos. De qualquer forma, você já sabe disso, Morg, então se contente em não ter ganhado um "Tributo ao aniversário da Morg", mesmo porque esse título fodão é só pra Nana, que, por bem ou por mal, é tão ruim em dar títulos quanto eu (Mas óbvio que ela jamais estará à altura de Vida Branca, embora "Em pratos limpos" esteja numa disputa acirrada, mas não estou aqui pra citar nossos podres, eu juro, Nana, não me mate).

Agora que já expliquei isso, quero parabenizar minha querida titia por estar completando mais um inverno hoje s2

Saiba que te desejo tudo de bom e que quero te ver logo pra você dizer que caibo no seu bolso [qqqqq]. Não, acho que tinha álcool no meu refrigerante hoje D8

Enfim, eu só quero que você saiba que, embora eu tenha sumido/ a gente não esteja se encontrando/ todas essas desculpas esfarrapadas que as pessoas dão antes de falar algo legal, eu te amo muito, sinto sua falta e quero que tudo volte a ser lindo e azul como no começo colorido da nossa bizarra amizade.

Sei que em breve teremos tempo pra surtar muito juntas ~

Porra, olha o tamanho desse N/A! A culpa é toda sua, Morg, que passará mais tempo lendo o N/A do que a fic em si que, aliás, esqueci de dizer acima, devia ser só uma ficlet. Temam a minha imaginação, ainda escreverei um livro. Sério.

Se chegarem a ler até aqui, quero agradecer à Nanase Kei e à Lady Murder que leram o comecinho da fic e me incentivaram a ir em frente.

Fico por aqui 8D

Te amo, amor meu s2

P.S: Será que realizei mais um dos seus desejos?

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
